


困獸出匣（sp）

by BiteFirst



Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, T1 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Summary: 「안아주고 싶어。」非典型ABO。
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, 朴辰成/李相浩
Kudos: 15





	困獸出匣（sp）

起初進入的時候，只有痛感。

李相浩咬住朴辰成的脖頸，短暫而急促的呼吸，努力壓低聲響。

「對不起，相浩。忍一忍。」

朴辰成含住他的耳朵。一陣酥麻從李相浩的耳垂爬向背脊，他就著這股勁試圖放鬆自己。

實際上很痛，非常痛。下體被撕裂的感覺，除了疼痛以外還有恐懼，無法壓制的生物本能，正在叫囂著逃脫。

Omega有發情期，Alpha也有發情期，但是李相浩跟朴辰成沒有。作為中介產物，他們像是卡在半人半獸的狀態裡，既無法與野獸本能爭奪意識，更無法真正發狂。

冷汗自朴辰成的臉頰滑落，沾濕李相浩的肩膀。朴辰成也不好受，他按耐著不適，減緩速度，破開李相浩的臃道。

「相浩，你要記住。」他的聲音很輕，「只有這時候說話才是安全的。我說的話你都要記得，知道嗎？」

李相浩在他懷裡，點點頭。

「我看得見你的實驗記錄，你看得見我的，但我們看不了自己的。一切全靠這種時候，我，跟你，交換消息。」

朴辰成沒聽見李相浩回應，把手放上他的後頸，捏了捏。

濕了一片，全是冷汗。

「你相信我嗎？」

「……不相信的話。」李相浩抬眼，嘴唇抵住他的喉結，「我在這裡幹嘛？」

相浩在生氣。朴辰成被他叼著喉結想。

「他們看我們，是牲畜。」朴辰成挺進一些，聽見李相浩悶哼出聲，沒有停下來，「做事越有規律越好，他們會當作動物習性全部記錄起來。」

李相浩貼近朴辰成的唇，朴辰成確定他講了「白癡」。

他在接下他的唇前，說：「如果某一天規律被打破了，他們就會心急，害怕一直以來的實驗結果作廢。」

李相浩問：「比如現在？」

朴辰成答：「比如現在。」

李相浩咬住朴辰成的唇，用力吸吮，像是沙漠裡的塵土抓住甘霖，要耗盡所有力氣將他拆吃入腹。朴辰成的牙齒夾住他進攻的舌頭，右手扛起他的左腳，撞了進去。

朴辰成跟李相浩都在發抖。疼的。可太爽了。

李相浩的生殖腔太緊了，夾的朴辰成難受。體內一直有股火尖叫著「刺穿他」、「抱緊他」，可是朴辰成捨不得。

「辰成。」李相浩低低地說，「我不愛你啊。」

「你沒有記住我說的話。」朴辰成左手攬住他的背脊，往自己撈得更近，拍拍他的肩胛骨，「什麼時候都要說謊。」

除了現在。

李相浩有一瞬間失神，繃緊的腰線放鬆了，他像掉進地獄的溺水的魚，又被天堂扳著一口氣。朴辰成埋得更深，更深，那裡什麼都沒有。

沒有子宮，沒有分泌體液的生殖腺，李相浩的內裡從一開始就空空如也，塞不進任何東西。

朴辰成要填滿這個黑洞。

李相浩的指尖在顫抖、痙攣，他憋著一口氣不敢呼出去。若是這口氣逃脫，他可能會叫。他不喜歡那樣。

「相浩。」朴辰成又喊他，是發狂的前奏，卻有撫慰的神奇力量。

李相浩喜歡朴辰成喊他的名字，好比他從來沒有進過這個囚籠，好比他還有名字，好比朴辰成正活生生地與他交換一室的氣體。

彷彿真正的活。

「不要故意讓我用力。我知道你在想什麼。」朴辰成瞇起眼，蹭蹭他的臉頰，「咬我。」

李相浩盯著他。

朴辰成一手握住他的下巴，吻了上去。李相浩感覺細胞在尖叫，很吵，在他空盪盪的身體裡不停迴響，心臟鼓譟，迫使他啃咬朴辰成的唇瓣，流血也不罷休。

Alpha的賀爾蒙甦醒了，罩著李相浩。他喘不過氣，卻沒有閉起眼睛。

朴辰成和李相浩對望。

相浩的眼睛很漂亮，眼尾上挑，眼瞳清澈見底，所以他用眼鏡遮住這份美好。朴辰成知道，於是他從來不看李相浩的眼睛。

看進那雙眼眸就像犯罪。他無意玷汙美好的事情。

他看著相浩的眼底映照著自己的身影，譴責自己犯下的罪刑。

「沒關係。」那雙眼睛說，「辰成，沒關係。」

朴辰成想流淚，而李相浩對他說：「你沒有錯。」

沒有誰生來就帶有罪孽。李相浩、朴辰成，還有其他幾百個他們從來不認識的人不該被關在這個不見天日的地方，與外面的世界遙遙對望，像兩塊愚蠢的石頭。

樹都懂得要朝對方靠近些，鳥會展翅翱翔，最渺小的草都知道要向著天空生長。

人類就是抱緊一點也能互相取暖。

他不想征服李相浩，這件事對他來說太痛苦。他們不是生來為了征服對方存在的，他們只是想擁抱對方，抱得更緊一點，再緊一些。

「他們只記錄行為，不記錄言語。他們認為我們就是牲畜在交合，言語不需要理解，了解行為的根本就好。」

李相浩拍拍辰成的臉頰：「那這個動作是什麼意思？」

朴辰成白癡似的說：「我帥吧。」

警報聲終於響起，但是沒人闖進實驗室裡。李相浩猜正前方那塊玻璃後面，終於有人盯著他們做愛，再詳實地記錄在板子上，評估他們還有沒有活下去的價值。

「你說他們什麼時候會進來？」相浩雙手攬住辰成的脖頸，罕見地笑了，牙齒尖銳得能割碎所有疑慮。

「不知道，大概不敢進來。」辰成眉眼彎彎地回望，「Alpha在交配的時候攻擊性很強，可能我不注意就會撕爛他們的臉。」

他壓著李相浩，雙手沿著相浩的身軀撫摸，從削瘦的腰側，到胸膛、乳頭，到他攬住自己脖頸的指尖，和李相浩十指緊扣。

李相浩的胸腹，到朴辰成死死銜住的地方嶄露無遺。朴辰成挺起身子，擋住玻璃窗後的視線。

「反正監視器都看得到。」

朴辰成盯著李相浩的唇角。他想，相浩不生氣了，還很開心。

「看不到的。只看得到我的背。」朴辰成笑得很痞，「想記錄也沒辦法呢，怎麼辦？」

李相浩想起他們第一次見面，辰成也是用這樣的笑容看著他。他早讀懂了，野獸露出獠牙的模樣。他不反感。

原來那時候就注定了，他和野獸終究會同路，甚至同床共枕。

「我沒辦法完全標記你，相浩。」辰成撫著相浩的臉龐，「就算成結也是，最多只能暫時標記。」

李相浩懷疑朴辰成想咬他的臉頰：「所以？」

「你選吧。如果要暫時標記，現在咬完就結束了。」辰成咬了咬他的鼻子，舌尖舔舐，「或是不標記。」

李相浩聽懂了。

他說：「就成結吧。」

朴辰成沒忍住，笑了出來，眼角有點淚花。李相浩親吻他的眼尾，辰成想這又是「沒關係」。

嚇人。

朴辰成抱著李相浩，讓他的背貼緊自己：「為什麼呢？相浩啊？」

相浩低頭，讓後頸暴露在辰成的虎牙底下。

朴辰成的氣息打在他的腺體上，李相浩咬住自己的舌尖。有恐懼，還有興奮，他們正在天堂跟地獄的交界處相擁著跳舞。

腺體被咬破的時候李相浩沒有叫，而朴辰成將手指塞進他的嘴哩，翻攪著他的舌根。直到食指和中指被唾液完全濡濕，他才將手指拿出來。

他們沉默而放肆地做愛。

肉刃嵌到臃道裡最深而緊緻的一處，狠狠地拔出再抽送回去。朴辰成玩開了，抵住深處細細地磨，笑得像發現生肉的狼，呼吸都是熱的。

李相浩抓住他的頭髮，扳向自己，撞擊似的啄他的唇。

「辰成。」

李相浩貼著朴辰成的唇，喊他的名字，內裡絞得死緊，不讓朴辰成作妖。

「朴辰成，不要鬧。」

朴辰成的唇火辣辣的麻，血液已經凝固了，還是有點痛，但他不介意相浩壓著傷口說話。

「李相浩。」朴辰成雙手抵在李相浩的臉側，頭抵頭，禁錮著他，「成結很痛，你不要後悔。」

李相浩笑得比他更像頭餓狼：「你試試看？」


End file.
